


Illuminous, Entangled

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Death, Horror, Other, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Judith finds herself in an inescapable situation after a cave-in while exploring the ruins in the mountains around Aspio.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Illuminous, Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with a Halloween story one month out because I can't rely on my writing schedule for anything, ever.

Judith coughs. Her lungs burn as she shakes the dust and small rocks off herself. From her position she can't quite make out the hole in the ceiling above. It's far away. The light from her companion's torches barely illuminates past the crack before them. Some of the ground had become loose right underneath her and she fell. She hears voices above; Rita and Karol must be scrambling for ideas to get her out. Judith moves to stand, intending to shout and at least tell them she's fine save for some scratches, but her sudden attempt at movement makes her realize something is off. Her legs are stuck, somehow. In the darkness, she feels for her ankles, but instead of a rock like expected, she finds that something has wrapped itself tightly around her leg. Whatever it is, it's strong and the possibility that it could be a root she got caught in during her fall dawns on her mind.

 _It certainly feels wooden_ , she thinks as she blindly searches for a weak spot, a gap she could use for leverage, anything. Coming up with nothing, Judith gives up on freeing herself immediately and returns to inspect the place around her now that her eyes adjusted to the lack of light ever so slightly. Indeed, there are roots just where she landed, but they're either buried in the ground, or stuck to the wall, unlikely to be candidates for her trap. Upon closer inspection she notices that the ground of the hole is indeed not visible to her. What little she can make out, is just a bundle of more roots, that vanish into the black void around her after a few feet. Staring at it, she notices that, slowly, her surroundings turn brighter. Excited, she raises her head, expecting to see the others back at the crack in the ceiling, but there's no one there. Confused, she looks around. There are small dots, floating directly in front of her, glowing. They illuminate her surroundings little by little. Instead of comfort, however, they bring her terror.

Deep among the thicket of wood she sits on there's movement. It's not clear to her if the glowing particles and the movement are beneath are related, but the uncertainty about what looms so close makes her anxious enough to return her attention to the wooden things wrapped around her legs. Completely taken off guard because of her renewed efforts, she doesn't notice the silouette appearing from just outside the radius of the eerie glow before it lashes out and takes hold of her wrist. She cries out in surprise, it stings, and tries to use her free hand to wrestle it away, but from the other side, a similar dark rope takes it as well. Restrained, she starts to panic as the grasp on her extremities strengthens and she feels herself lifted into the air. More vines, as she now recognizes, appear from the darkness and touch all over her body. Terrified, she realizes some are working their way under her clothes and with a sharp sound, her top and undergarments are torn to shreds.

Judith struggles more, but the more she does, the stronger their grasp becomes. A sound echoes through the pitch black abyss below, where she first spotted movement. The thin vines disappear into the void again, but the noise continues. Slowly, several, thicker vines creep into the small, illuminated sphere. _No_ , she quickly corrects herself. _Not vines._ There is nothing resembling plant life about these new things. Her terror raises to new heights, mixed with an air of disbelief, as what she realizes are thick tentacles approach her suspended body. It still feels surreal as they hover in front of her, making it apparent that they are the source of the glowing particles, until they move forward and start to slither along her body. At first, their touch is rough, but something starts to coat their skin as they explore hers. Despite the tightness weighing on her chest, for some reason her building panic dissipates as they roam. That it's all just preparation is something she understands immediately when the tentacles movements become more coordinated. One wraps around her waist, squeezing lightly, another two descent down along her abdomen, and the remaining one approaches her face.

"N-no!"

With understanding comes an instinctive desire to resist. She still feels strangely disconnected from herself as she throws back her head as much as she can to avoid the intruding appendage. It glides along her mouth, but she presses her lips together tight, doing the only thing she can. Whatever is attached to the end of the tentacles becomes impatient with her and Judith feels something tickle her back briefly. More vines, she realizes and as the thought still finishes in her mind, they slither and wrap around her neck, squeezing tightly. She struggles, defies them as strongly as she can, but eventually, the lack of air gets to her and she takes a sharp breath. It's all the creature needs. The tentacles rush forward, immediately penetrating her open mouth and the krityan is deprived of air once more. Her heart accelerates as she feels it force its way inside.

Strangely that, too, is hazy. Judith realizes something has been off about her senses ever since the glowing particles appeared, but because she still had the ability to resist, the purpose eludes her. Her throat tightens as she's forced to swallow the slimy appendage. She gags, can feel it quiver just above her larynx and suddenly, something thinner, but longer rushes down her windpipe and oesophagus. Immediately, she feels sticky fluid rush into both. The release, whatever it may consist of, stops her gagging, and in the same moment, she can feel air flow into her lungs. As that happens, she feels the other tentacles slithering up her between her legs as they start to move again, while the one around her waist squeezes more strongly. Her heart skips as they reach their destination. Merciless, they make their way inside, and as both her vagina and anus are stretched around them, something in her breaks.

Tears blur her vision and run over her cheeks as the creature begins to rape her. Back and forth its tentacles slide, pulsating every now and then. The only pain she feels remains emotional because of what was done to her with the slime and whatever the glowing particles spread through the air. Her heart burns as she's violated, used as a fuckdoll, and held up in the air like a trophy within the dark cave. The tentacles ram into her fast and relentless, contracting stronger and stronger, straining her, until they suddenly spasm wildly, swirling around inside of her, and pumping her full of hot, sticky fluid. Warmth spreads throughout all her insides and Judith's muscles relax as the appendages slowly, so very slowly, withdraw from every part of her body. They slide along her skin, down the ruined remains of her clothes, leaving trails of sticky fluid and slime on her entire torso. _Karol, Rita, where are you?_

She sobs in the dark cave, violated and broken. Only the shock of a sudden shift in her position shakes her out of it. The vines move her around, putting her in a more diagonal position closer to the thicket. From her position, Judith witnesses something else appear from the darkness. Another tentacle, slightly thinner, but much longer and something is off about the hole on its tip compared to the others, but she can't make out what exactly the difference is. Just like the ones before, it slides along her skin, but rather than finding its destination between her legs, it comes up all the way to her belly. It caresses her bellybutton, in a strangely affectionate way, before pressing tightly against it. The blood trickling out from underneath it to run down over her abdomen in a narrow river gives away its purpose.

For some reason it just tickles, which seems absurd to Judith, as her navel is torn open by the sharp edges of its hidden teeth. There is no hope left in her, only the desperation of impending doom as she sees the tentacle work its way inside through the tiny opening. Half a meter or more of it disappears inside her body as she feels pressure on her insides build. Strangely, it doesn't do anything after and because of the lack of action, she has a moment of peace and clarity amongst the terror. But then, she hears it. The noise starts so abruptly, she audibly gasps, as if she touched an icy surface on accident. Slurping. Its origin is difficult to discern, it's seems awfully loud on her ears, yet as the same time she could still hear the slime drip off her body. Her eyes drift around slowly, searching her gloomy surroundings for the source.

It happens when she wants to check the other side of the hole. Darting from one end to the other, her gaze goes past her stomach and what she sees stops her eyes dead. The tentacle that penetrated her belly isn't inactive at all. It's pulsating at a constant interval. Along it's entirely length, she observes small bulges travel and disappear into the darkness below and slowly, mercilessly, the cruelty of her fate dawns on her. _It's eating me._ The purpose of the fluids each tentacle pumped into her had been to slightly corrode and partially liquify her intestines, as well as to keep her alive during the process of feeding on her. The noise plaguing her ears had been the tearing of her flesh, muscle and guts and as the truth sinks in with a crushing sense of finality, the krityan wishes for nothing more than pain to set in and take her consciousness away. Yet the horror of what she hears and sees continues to feel so strangely distant.

Contrary to her wish, there comes no pain. No relief. The creature's actions are perfectly tuned, evolved solely for the task of consuming its victim, alive and fully awake, with the least amount of energy necessary. Something pours down her thighs, which she quickly realizes, is her own blood. Burning hot, salty tears run over her cheeks once more as Judith sobs and can only helplessly watch as her organs are bit by bit stolen from her, to be devoured by the invading limb with wet sucking noises, as her abdomen visibly deflates.

What cruel twist of nature allowed the creature's fluids to keep her conscious through all of it, she would never get the chance to learn. In her final moments, she can feel her chest give in. Her vision blurs, sudden and permanently, making the ghastly sight of her sunken and concave stomach disappear at last. Judith hears more of her flesh tear, and with the sound of her rips bursting under the pressure as her chest cavity collapses echoing through her skull, she no longer has the strength to hold onto the world as her breath is violently ripped away, and everything turns to black.


End file.
